


The Diamond

by Pres310



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: This is an AU where most of the characters in Steven universe are mythical creatures. In this story, they are hunted down by a demonic being known as "The Diamond".If you are not a fan of mythical creatures and the paranormal, I would suggest you turn away now.





	The Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be on my wattpad and on here! Wattpad is a bit easier to write on for me, but I know that here I'll get a bit more feedback!

L

I screamed out in pain. God, oh god my back hurt so much. I dragged myself to the mirror and tried to look at my back, but dear lord it hurt too much to turn like that. Whatever. Those two small wings were still there. I was now regretting my wishes from a year ago. Why did I want wings, I didn't want to deal with random and agonizing moments of pain. I didn't want to wake up with bright blue feathers in my bed. Being in public was also an issue. My favourite dress, one I had loved for years now, I couldn't wear anymore without a sweatshirt. Unless hunters and ETOK suddenly disappear, I had to wear loose shirts so I could hide the small blue wings on my back.

Peachy.

The sharp pain on my back abruptly stopped. I lightly pulled one wing over in front of me. Dang... wings grew faster than I thought. I could probably get myself at least half an inch off the ground now. But trying that would end in another agonizing 5 minutes.  
I picked up my phone and looked at my notifications.

TEXT FROM DOTTY  
dotty: I'm coming home and I think I need to go to the hospital, but I'm not sure so I'm coming home.

I groaned and texted back.

WINGY- what happened now?

DOTTY- so, about an hour before all this happened, I got into a fight with that grey haired them-friend from school. An hour later I just see them smiling at me from across the street like they just saw the cutest thing on earth.

WINGY- they saw the most awkward and kind of annoyingly-cute thing on earth

DOTTY- shut up. So then I get super lightheaded and I'm close to passing out. My lower back and head suddenly start hurting like hell. I get into my car, turn it on, and pass out (I was at Steveny-boi's house btw). When I wake up it still hurts and my shirt is covered in this random black fluid. I realize that said black fluid was from my mouth. I wipe it off and I keep seeing her as a drive and I think I got sick or somethin'?!?! Help?!?

WINGY- go to the damn hospital you idiot.

DOTTY- on my way there.

I put my phone down and started worrying. Peridot never got sick. I never had heard of this happening to anybody. I pick my phone back up.

WINGY- tell me when you get there. I'm visiting you and then finding that grey haired fiend.

 

                                                   ~•~                   ~•~               ~•~

 

It had been about a day. I drove away from the hospital, Peridot in the passenger seat.

"So... uh... what did they say about you getting sick?" I asked. She sighed.

"They said it was probably heat stroke, which I think is crap. I wasn't outside that long and it isn't even that hot outside!" She said, angrily. 

"Well how-" I stopped. I stared at the road ahead of me in shock. Far ahead, in the middle of the road, was a person. They had long, thick white hair and grey-ish ivory skin. A dark pair of circular sunglasses covered their eyes. They wore a long, black shirt and burgundy pants. I got close to them, but when I stopped, they disappeared. A white and grey pigeon flew away from the location they were in. I sat there for a second, shaking, my eyes wide in shock.

"Are you okay lapis?" The girl next to me asked. I started driving again.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." I mumbled. Within a few minutes, we were home. I walked into the house and went to the stairs. I got an uneasy feeling and stopped on one of the steps. I couldn't move or speak. I felt like something was going to run down at me from the stairs. I wanted to run so badly but couldn't. It felt like I was frozen in ice

"I'm going to take a nap, lapis!" Peridot called out from downstairs. I jumped in surprise. I could finally move, and the feeling of paranoia was gone.

"Okay" I whispered. I darted up the stairs and went into my room. I closed the door and leaped on the bed, still feeling scared. I grabbed my phone quickly and texted the only person I know that has information on the paranormal.

TO- IceAndCurls

WINGY- I need help. Something odd is happening. First peridot passed out and some weird black fluid was leaking from her mouth while she was unconscious. Then suddenly I see this mysterious person in the middle of the road who disappeared, and in Their place was a grey and white pigeon.

I waited anxiously for a response. Please check your phone... please check your phone...

TEXT FROM: ICEANDCURLS

ICEANDCURLS: meet me at the park in 10 minutes.


End file.
